rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Barack Obama
President Barack Obama battled Osama Bin Ladin in Obama vs Osama: The Rap Battle and again in another battle EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 9. He also battled everyone in the Finale of EpicRapBattles10. He also battled all 43 of the United States of America's presidents that have been sworn into office as of 2012 in Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 44. Information on the Rapper Barack Hussein Obama II (born August 4, 1961) is the 44th and current president of the United States. He became president in 2008, defeating Senator John McCain and becoming the first African-American president to serve in office. Before he was elected president, he was Senator of Illinois for 4 months. He was re-running for a second term as president in November 2012, with his major challenge being Republican Mitt Romney. Obama was inaugurated again on January 20, 2013. Character Bio: My fellow Americans, let me start off by thanking the ERB for on hosting this, ahh, most certainly epic rap battle. Hi, I'm Barack (don't call me Barry, I don't go by that anymore). I'm President of the United States of America -- the first African American to ever hold that position -- and a member of the Democratic party. I was, ahhh, born in Hawaii (America, last time I checked) and have a birth certificate to prove it. My parents divorced soon after, but hey, that didn't stop me from attending Harvard Law School, serving as an Illinois State Senator, and developing my ah, stuttery, "thoughtful", oratory style before running for president. I rode into office in the 2008 election on a promise of change and hope for a socialist better country. During my term, I set into motion efforts to pull troops out of Iraq (mission accomplished August 2010), kill Osama Bin Laden (slam dunk, nailed it), close our special military prison Guantanamo Bay (we're, ah, still working on it), and fix the economy (stimulus takes, ahh, some time). I openly support gay marriage, heck, I just want everyone to be as happy as I am with my beautiful, powerful, dignified, giant of a wife, Michelle. Lyrics Obama vs Osama: The Rap Battle: Verse One: First name Barack, the last is Obama Your terrorist minions did cause some drama Then you wussied out, you hid in a cave Osama Bin makin' it his grave Your terrorist are dumb, remember 9/11? I can't believe they thought that they flew to heaven You had the scare of our entire nation But it was only our excuse for retaliation Verse Two: My wife makes my bed, she doesn't wear it And mine shaves so don't dare to compare it When I creep chicks I check out their thighs Oh that's right, I can see more than their eyes Hey Osama you're a washed-up has-bin Change your name to Osama bin Die'in Try to wash up the blood from the hair on your chin But no amount of blood will wash away your sin EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 9: Verse One: Hello my fellow Americans, it's about time that I said, We killed Osama Bin Laden, he's finally in his grave, dead, Sure, you can say it took a while to find ya, But now that you're gone I'll wipe out the rest of Al-Queda, It's like Home Alone, we pumped your guts full of lead, We arn't gonna take shit from this guy with a towel wrapped around his head, We are like Lil' Wayne, Navy Seals make your bed rock, If this was Call of Duty, I get extra points, Headshot! Verse Two: What? You call yourself a terrorist? Now that we've killed you and you're gone, Al Queda is terrorless, We didn't waste any time, no not one single hour, You're always wearing a robe as if you just got outta the shower, My plan was very intense, call me Bill Gates, Don't mess with a black president, especialy from the United States, Finally you are over, and lessons have been learned, Thank You Osama! Becuase killing you gave me another term! Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 44: Verse One: Ah look, It's Dubya Bush, I remember you chump! You tried to make your daddy proud, but sent America to the dumps! Just try and go against me, fool, Obama don't care, I finished off Bin Laden, bitch, you better be scared! I'm revolutionary, the first black president in history, I'll kick your ass like I did Romney's, I'm in for a hell of a victory! Now that I've defeated all the Georges, Johns, James's, and Bills, My successor's gonna have some, pretty big shoes to fill! Trivia *This Historical Figure was used by Epic Rap Battles of History *Barack Obama battled Osama Bin Ladin twice in EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 9 and Obama vs Osama: The Rap Battle Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History *He was mentioned by Henry VIII in Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 23 and rapped in Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 44 Category:EpicRapBattles10's Battles Category:Barack Obama Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History